


DINNER

by cbkistiana614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbkistiana614/pseuds/cbkistiana614
Summary: Magdi-dinner lang sana. Kaso ibang gutom ang naramdaman...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	DINNER

"Hay. Thank God at Friday na. Welcome weekend!!!" Pasigaw na sinabi ni Baekhyun pagkalabas niya sa office. Another week has passed, at tuwang tuwa ito dahil it's time for him to rest.  
Agad naman niyang kinuha ang phone niya, at tinawagan ang boyfriend na si Chanyeol to ask him kung nasaan na siya, dahil siya ang service ni Baek everyday sa work.  
Chanyeol just resigned from his work. Ang toxic daw kasi sa dati niyang trabaho. And also, he wants to make it up to Baekhyun. Gusto niyang bumawi rito kaya nagsilbing service ng boyfriend. He also cooks for Baekhyun, maliban sa pagsa-saing (lol)  
"Babe, saan ka na?" Tanong ni Baek kay Yeol  
"Malapit na ako babe. Sorry medyo natraffic lang." The latter answered.  
"Okay, see you in a bit, babe. Ingat ka and I love you."  
"I love you more."  
After a few minutes dumating din ang kotse nila ni Yeol. Tumigil ito sa harap ni Baek, at sumakay na. Pagsampa ni Baek, sinalubong naman siya ng matamis na halik mula sa nobyo. Of course he kissed back.  
"I missed you, so much" Chanyeol said.  
"Ito naman, parang first time ko naman magtrabaho. Haha." Baekhyun laughed  
"Di mo ba ako namiss?" Sagot ni Chanyeol habang naka-pout ang lips na tila nagpapa-awa at nagpapacute sa nobyo.  
"No. I missed you so so so so much, babe." Baekhyun answered while cupping chanyeol's cheeks.  
Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand from his cheeks, and gave them a kiss. Mula sa mga daliri, pababa sa palad nito. Which made Baekhyun feel a little bit aroused.  
After the two stared at each other. Kitang-kita yung desire sa mata ng dalawa. Then Baekhyun gulped habang nakatitig sa mata ni Yeol.  
Shit, nakakamatay ang mga titig ni Yeol na para bang may hindi magandang gagawin na gugustuhin din naman ni Baek.  
"B-babe, tara na? Gutom na ako eh"  
"Sige tara na. Ako din eh. Bigla akong nakaramdam ng gutom." Then chanyeol winked at baek, and started the engine.  
Baekhyun was a little bit shocked with Yeol's response pero may excitement pa rin itong naramdaman. He was just left with his thoughts.

Matapos ang byahe, nakarating na ang dalawa sa unit nila. Yeol opened the door, then Baek headed to the CR to wash up, while Yeol headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them.  
While preparing their meal, Baek was finished washing up. Nagbibihis na lang siya sa kwarto but suddenly asked for Yeol's help.

"Babe! Pa-abot naman ng bag ko sa couch."  
Chanyeol did what baekhyun said, at pumasok ito sa kwarto para iabot kay baek yung bag. But Chanyeol was shocked with what he saw.  
He saw Baekhyun standing from behind. NAKED. All he can see is baekhyun's perfect curve, milky skin, his ass, at si junjun na tila bang nakasilip lang dahil nakatalikod nga si Baek. Ito naman ang dahilan para mabitawan ni Chanyeol ang bag na hawak that caught Baek's attention.  
Napalingon si Baek. Tumambad na ang kanyang buong katawang hubad-hubad.  
Malamig sa unit nila, pero tagaktak na ang pawis ni Yeol dahil sa sitwasyon. Sobrang init.  
Nag-iinit na ang buong katawan ni Yeol. He can't resist what he is feeling right now.  
"Y-yeol, is dinner prepared na ba? Kain na tayo, gutom na ako." Baekhyun was about to wrap himself with a towel, nang lumapit si yeol at pinigilan siya sa ginagawa niya. He pushed baek against the wall and said...  
"Didn't I tell you that I am also hungry?" The latter answered with a deep, and seductive voice. Di pa nakuntento si yeol, at lumapit pa sa tenga ni Baek, sabay sabing. "Babe, I'm hungry, and I want to eat...you."  
Napalunok nanaman si baekhyun, dahil di niya alam ang gagawin. He also started to feel some heat hearing those words from his boyfriend. Sa ngayon, he is trapped in yeol's arms at nakasandal sa dingding. He don't know what to do. Gusto niya magpigil, pero gusto niya rin ang nangyayari. Kaya out if nowhere, baek licked his upper lip, and bit his lower lip bilang tugon sa sinabi nito sa kanya.  
Chanyeol then kissed the smaller passionately, and Baek kissed back. Their tongues were playing and interacting na agad. Sobrang bilis ng pangyayari. While kissing, chanyeol sucked baek's tongue and started to thrust outward and inward. Sarap na sarap si Baek, kaya nakapagbitaw ng moans, kahit sipsip ni yeol ang dila nito.  
"Ugh... A-argh shit, yeol"  
Chanyeol stopped, at si Baekhyun naman ang sumipsip sa dila nito, kagaya ng ginawa ni yeol kanina. Yeol also moaned dahil mas matindi pa ang pagsipsip na ginagawa ni baek. Tila bang hindi na dila ang sinisipsip ni baek, kundi ang manhood ni yeol.  
Tumigil na si baek, at parehong naghahabol ng hininga ang dalawa.  
"You know we're not done yet, right babe?" The taller then grabbed baekhyun atsaka hinagis sa kama.  
"Oh we're just getting started, Yeol." Nakahiga na si baek sa kama, at tayung-tayo na ang kanyang alaga, na mas kina-wild naman ni yeol.  
Agad na pumatong si Chanyeol kay Baek at agad na nilaplap ang magandang labi nito. Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol bit his lower lip. "You like that huh?" Chanyeol asked. Pasagot pa lang si Baek, agad niya muling hinalikan ito na para bang wala nang bukas. Dagdag pa dito ang pagdila niya sa labi ni baek.  
After kissing Baek's lips, lumipat ang mga halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg ng nobyo. Kissing it passionately, at tila ba sinisipsip din ito leaving some marks.  
"Shit yeol, makikita ng mga officemates ko yan. Ugh"  
"Good. Para malaman nila that you are mine. My boyfriend, my property. Akin ka lang Baek. Pati itong katawan mo, akin lang."  
Possesive, pero nakaka-turn on. Kaya naman, napahawak si Baek sa buhok ng nobyo, habang pinagpepyestahan ang leeg nito.  
Chanyeol stopped kissing Baekhyun's neck, which is a sign na lilipat siya ng bagong target. Pero dahil sobrang nasasarapan si Baekhyun sa mga nangyayari, he guided Chanyeol to the next target. Ang mga utong nito.  
Masunurin si yeol, kaya agad naman niyang sinupsop ang mga utong ni Baek. Kaliwa't kanan ang pagsupsop. Para bang may kaagaw si Yeol dahil palipat lipat ito sa utong ni Baekhyun.  
Walang ibang magawa si Baek kundi mapakagat labi na lang sa sarap na dala sa kanya ng nobyo. "Tangina, bite it yeol. P-please"  
"You sure babe?"  
"Yes yeol. Bite it, lick it, and suck it hard, fuck!"  
"Alright babe. This will hurt a bit"  
Sa utong pa lang naka-focus si Yeol, pero parang lalabasan na si Baek sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman. Chanyeol did what Baekhyun asked him to do. "Ugh shit. Argh... Ahh"  
"Wag ka muna lalabasan Baek. We're just getting started diba?"  
After bitting, licking, and sucking Baekhyun's nipples, nag travel na ang mga dila ni Yeol pababa ng katawan ni Baek, going through his baby abs (baby abs kasi di pa siya gaanong established, lol)  
Chanyeol teased baekhyun nang tumigil ito sa pagdila bago dumating sa tite ni Baek.  
"Fuck yeol, why did you stop?"  
"I think we're going too fast. Ako naman ang pagpyestahan mo, baek."  
Chanyeol helped Baek na tumayo sa pagkakahiga. Ang position ngayon, ay nakaupo na si Baek sa kama.  
"Help me get naked, babe" Utos ni Chanyeol kay baek may kasamang panga-akit at paglalambing. He guided Baek's hand to take off the clothes he is wearing. Pagkahubad ng damit ni Yeol, tumambad naman kay Baek ang nakaka-akit at masarap na katawan ni Yeol.  
Para bang nanghina si Baek matapos makita ang katawan nito. Muscles at biceps na pagkalaki-laki, pati ang abs ni Yeol na kasing tigas ng bato. Para bang gusto na lang dilaan ni Baek yon agad agad. Pero kailangan magpigil muna.  
"Do you like what you're seeing?" Tanong ni Yeol habang fine-flex ang upper body niya. Baekhyun just nodded habang nakatingala kay yeol.  
"Oh you'll like it more, when you see what's inside my pants" With matching smirk from yeol.  
"Pucha yeol. You're driving me crazy."  
"I like it when you're crazy" Chanyeol winked at Baek, at sabay inalalayan ang kamay ni Baek to go through his masculine body.  
Kitang-kita mong takam na takam na si Baek, habang hinahaplos nito ang katawan ni Yeol tila bang para siyang naglalaway sa sobrang excitement. Gusto na niyang dumapo ang dila niya sa katawan nito.  
"You wanna lick it?" Nagulat si Baek sa tanong ni Yeol. Mind reader ba 'to? Well, you can't blame Yeol, dahil makikita mo naman sa itsura ni Baek ngayon.  
"Hell yeah." Agad na sagot ni Baek.  
"Go on babe. It's all yours. I'm all yours."  
Pucha. Nakakikilig na nakakalibog. Magkahalo ang naramdaman ni Baek matapos marinig ang mga salitang yon galing kay Yeol. Kaya di niya pinalampas ang bawat sandali, at ang init nararamdaman niya. Humiga si Yeol, at si Baekhyun naman ang naka-ibabaw. Agad na nyang dinilaan ang katawan ni yeol, starting from his chest, dwelling to his nipples, travelling to his rock-like abs, na nagbigay ng sobrang pleasure kay Yeol, dahil ramdam niya ang init mula sa dila ni Baek.  
"Oh fuck babe, you're doing great. Ugh" Sarap na sarap naman si Yeol sa ginagawa ng nobyo. But Baekhyun stopped.  
"Can I?" Baekhyun sent a signal na tatanggalin na niya ang pambaba ni yeol, with matching seductive looks. Kaya naman hinayaan na siya nito.  
Baekhyun removed Yeol's pants first, so boxers na lang ni Yeol ang natitira. Pero tangina, di pa niya tinatanggal ang boxers ng nobyo, kitang-kita na niya kung gaano ito kalaki, at nagagalit sa sobrang pagkatayo. Baekhyun played a tease at hinimas-himas ang nagagalit na cock ni Chanyeol.  
"Ahhh puta baek. Ugh-ugh" After hearing Chanyeol's moan mula sa ginawa ni Baek, marahas na niyang hinila pababa ang boxers ni Yeol. Baek played with it first, using his hands to massage his boyfriend's dick.  
Upward, and downward. Mabagal sa una, pero pabilis nang pabilis ang mga kamay ni Baek.  
"Ugh fuck baek. Don't make me cum yet"  
"No I won't." At saka pumosition si Baek para isubo ang kalaki-laking dick ni Yeol. Hinalikan niya muna ang ulo nito, at dinilaan. Sarap na sarap naman si Yeol sa ginagawa ng nobyo. After licking Chanyeol's dick ang lollipop, sinubo na ito ni Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun atarted sucking it, which brought pleasure to his partner. Ramdam ni Chanyeol nag-iinit na dila at labi ni Baek na nakadapo sa tite niya.  
"Ugh fuck. Tangina Baek ugh. Ang init ng bunganga mo...Ugh" Chanyeol keeps on moaning because of the pleasure. Di na siya makapagpigil kaya habang umiinitense ang pagasubo ni baek, sinagad na niya ang tite niya sa lalamuman ng nobyo which made him choke a little.  
"You alright, Baek?"  
"Fuck you." Sagot ni Baek, after the choking. Napatawa naman ng slight si Chanyeol, kaya tinulak niya ulit sa Baek pahiga sa kama. Now he's on top.  
"Yoy ready for it Baek?  
"I don't know. I'm kinda scared?"  
"Oh don't be. Nandito lang ako. I'll help you deal with it..." Then Yeol showed his three long fingers to Baek and said... "Lick them, babe" So baekhyun did what Yeol said. Dinilaan ni Baekhyun ang mahahabang daliri ng kanyang boyfriend. After that, dinilaan naman ni Yeol ang mga ito.  
"Ang sarap mo Baek." Yeol aimed for Baek's lower body, at saka binuka ang mga mapuputi at makinis na hita nito. He kissed them first, and left some marks sa hita ni Baek. Pagkatapos ay marahas niyang pinatalikod si baek, at pinatuwad. Now he's holding his but cheeks, spreading it to see his boyfriend's hole.  
"I'm going in." Tumango na lang si Baek after mag inform ni Yeol. Pumasok na ang unang daliri ni Yeol which made Baekhyun screamed. "Ah!" Nasaktan nang saglit si Baek, pero he liked what he is feeling right now. Chanyeol thrusts his finger in and out of the hole, then he inserted his second finger.  
"Ugh puta, ilang daliri ba yang ipapasok mo, Yeol? Ugh-argh"  
"Just hang in there. You'll like it naman." Walang pasabi, ipinasok na rin ni Yeol ang pangatlo at huling daliri kay Baek.  
"UGH FUCK YEOL!"  
Now Yeol's fingers are inside Baekhyun, he is doing everything to satisfy him. Nilalaro niya ang loob nito gamit ang mga daliri, sarap na sarap si Baek sa nangyayari. Wala pa sila sa final position pero para bang nanghihina na si Baek sa ginagawa ni Yeol. Sa sobrang sarap, napakapit na lang siya bedsheet while Chanyeol is slapping Baek's beautiful ass.  
Nilabas na ni Yeol ang mga daliri pero di pa siya tapos dito. He insterted his tongue inside Baekhyun, and licked every part of it. Kumbaga sa pagkain, simot kung simot!  
"Ang sarap mo baek. Sobrang sarap. Akin ka lang. Ako lang ang pwedeng kumain sayo."  
"Yeol puta nanghihina na ako."  
"Just hang in there, Baek. We're getting finished."  
Matapos dilaan ni Yeol ang butas ni Baek, he is now aiming to insert his dick inside Baekhyun.  
"This baby of mine is going in" (Baby of mine? Pero malaki HAHAHAHAlol)  
Naramdaman na ni Baek ang pagpasok ng tite ng nobyo sa loob niya. Napaluha siya ng kaunti dahil sa sakit, pero pinunasan naman ito ng kanyang nobyo. "You'll be fine" Napatango na lang ulit si Baek.  
Chanyeol is now thrusting inward and outward. Mabagal muna para makapag adjust si Baek. Maririnig ang sexy na paghinga ng dalawa dahil sa nangyayari. Habang tumatagal nagugustuhan na ni Baek ang mga nangyayari. "Babe how's it?" Tanong ni Yeol. "Keep on thrusting, ugh" Tumuloy lang sa pagbayo si Chanyeol. Baekhyun is now feeling the pleasure from Yeol, kaya nagalaw na rin siya upward and downward to help yeol.  
"Ugh----ugh puta. Yeol. H-harder... ugh" Mas ginalingan ni Yeol ang pagbayo kay Baek. Sagad sagad na rin ang pagbayo niya kay Baek, kaya ramdam na ramdam niya ang loob ng nobyo. Sagad kung sagad!  
"Sayo lang ako Baek. Sayo lang ako. Buong-buo" While Yeol was fucking Baek, nakita niya na sobra itong nasasarapan sa ginagawa niya, kaya he reached his finger to baek, para kagatin while their bodies were exchanging the heat. Medyo madiin ang pagkakakagat ni Baek sa daliri ni Yeol pero okay lang, dahil mas ginagahan siya dito.  
"Y-yeol---fuck I think I'm cumming"  
"Ughh. Try to hold it muna, Baek."  
"Tangina. Ugh- yes yeol ugh."  
Bago pa tuluyang labasan si Baek, tinigil ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo, at lumipat sa couch. Ang position naman ngayon ay, nakaupo si Yeol sa couch, samantalang naka-kandong naman si Baek sa kanya. Parehong hinihingal ang dalawa pero, Yeol grabbed Baek with a kiss. Halik na sabik na sabik.  
"Yeol, move it na."  
"Yes baby. Be prepared for round two." With matching smirk from Yeol. So he moved immediately, as per request ng maganda niyang boyfriend.  
Shet, round two na ng pagbayo series...  
"Ugh ugh ugh... Yes Yeol f-faster ugh--ugh!!!"  
Tulot tuloy lang ang pag galawa ni Yeol, lalo siyang ginagahan dahil nakikita niyang natirik ang mata ni Baek sa sobrang sarap.  
Baekhyun is becoming more wild. Halos mabaliw na sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman niya, kaya sumabay na siya sa galaw ni Yeol.  
"Ughhh--- now that's what I'm talking about, Baek."  
"Shut up. Ugh ugh... Ang bagal mo kasi eh. Ugh." Imbis na maasar, nanggigil lang lalo si Yeol sa narinig niya mula sa nobyo, na nagsilbing driving force niya to fuck him real hard.  
"Ah mabagal pala ha. Watch me."  
Marahas niyang pinatuwad si Baek sa couch, at saka tinuloy ang pagbayo. This time, mas mabilis na. Para bang wala nang bukas. You can already hear their skin slapping na mas nagpagana sa dalawa.  
"Ah ah ah--- ugh fuck Yeol!!! Ah faster babe.... I think I'm gonna cum na ugh, fuck!!!"  
"Hang in there, baek. I'm gonna cum na rin...ughhhh"  
Sobrang bilis ng paglabas pasok ni Yeol kay Baek. Pareho nang nagpapalitan ng malalakas na ungol ang dalawa dahil malapit na nilang marating ang climax nila.  
"UGGGHHHHHH FUCK U, YEOL"  
"UGH. ANG SARAP MO TALAGA, BAEK"  
Bumagal na si Yeol. Dahan-dahan saka nilabas ang kanyang dick from Baek's hole. Hindi pa tapos labasan si Yeol kaya, sinalo agad ito ni Baek, with his tongue sticking out. Parang batang nag-aabang sa pagpatak ng ulan.  
Nasalo ni Baek ang likido from Yeol, but he is still holding Yeol's dick, waiting and wanting from more. Kaya hinawakan niya ito at pinaglaruan ulit.  
"Shit, Baek you're doing good."  
"All for you, loverboy." Sagot ni Baek

When Baek was finished, it's Yeol's turn to finish everything. He also sucked Baekhyun's dick making him cum, at dinilaan ang natira niyang kalat sa butas ni Baek.  
They feel so relieved. At sabay na napaupo sa couch. Pagod pero masarap ang pakiramdam nila pareho. Chanyeol is sitting in the couch, while si Baek naman ay naka-cuddle sa kanya. Hubad hubad pa rin sila, but they didn't care.  
"You wanna eat our dinner na?" Tanong ni Chanyeol. Dahil naghanda nga pala siya ng dinner for his boyfriend.  
"I think I just had the best dinner tonight. I'm already full. Thanks to you, babe." Mas lalong humigpit ang pagkakacuddle niya kay Yeol after saying those words. Nakapikit na rin at tila bang medyo makakaiglip na.  
"Thank you, Baek. You are, and you will always be mine, and I'll be yours only. Forever. I love you."  
\------END---------

**Author's Note:**

> LAH!!! NAKA ABOT KA DITO HUHU. SALAMAT SA PAGTYA-TYAGAAAAAAAA. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT/FEEDBACK SO I CAN KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE PA. TYSM!!! HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY!!!


End file.
